


ha

by 道 (daoxmu)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Antagonism, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Flowers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daoxmu/pseuds/%E9%81%93
Summary: If risking it all is so bad then why is it so much fun?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	ha

At the end of one of the underground mall’s many branches resides flower shop Rafflesia. Navigating the mall, Akechi catalogues the changes in the crowd as she makes her way. They range from younger and style-savvy hanging around the clothing stores, then thinning out and morphing older as she passes by jewelry stores and boutiques for “Authentic Japanese” goods.

Then there’s Rafflesia.

While its placement is sound, the jungle spilling out of Rafflesia makes it look odd by its fancy neighbours.

“Hello,” Akechi greets, making her way to the counter and leaning into the flowerkeep’s bubble.

“Hi,” she greets back. Face ever placid save for the faintest sly line to her expression, hidden beneath massive glasses with thick frames. Akechi prides herself on pinpointing it every time.

“Can I help you?” Ren monotones. There’s a constant flounce to her simple dress and apron, never a still moment with Ren.

“Thought I’d visit,” Akechi says and sets her briefcase down with a flourish.

Ren nods and goes to town on the register, bringing up some kind of charge until Akechi sees the name of said charge and grabs at Ren’s arm.

“You’re kidding!”

At that moment Ren's boss intervenes. 

“Ren? Is this your friend?” 

That last word comes out funny. 

“You can play with her,” she says kindly. “No one comes at this hour.”

“Boss- !” Ren pouts.

“Take a seat dear.”

Ren’s boss moves to offer her own chair to Akechi and immediately Akechi and Ren panic. 

“I’m fine standing!” Akechi splutters.

“Nonsense,” she waves her hand before grabbing a tiny stool, mostly likely for sitting at when tending to flowers. While the gesture is sweet, in practice it’s… Akechi’s knees come up to her collarbones sitting on this thing.

“Ren you should sit too.”

Before she can offer her chair again Akechi yanks Ren onto her lap and the woman laughs.

“Cute.”

They must look ridiculous, a tangle of long limbs piled on each other. But this way Ren can’t ignore her, not for a lack of trying. Every time the lady who runs the place looks away Akechi moves her hand a little high or a little low. No reason.

Ren smacks her hand and hisses.

Then Mis(s) Fortune herself smiles upon Akechi.

“Ren?” The flower shop owner doesn’t look up from her phone.

“Yes?” Ren answers, cheerfully pulling Akechi’s hand out of her dress. Again.

“The High Sense lady has to get her baby from daycare, she’s asked me to watch her place.” Ren’s boss starts packing in a rush. “Can you handle the store for a bit?”

Once she’s left Akechi gets all of a minute to bask in the glow of having Ren to herself. Until Ren gets up to take her place behind the counter.

Akechi kicks at one of the giant plant pots with humongous leaves.

“Stop that.”

She retracts her leg with a grumble. The plant looks really heavy but with some effort Akechi can move it. Pushing the giant plant with her leg holds infinite appeal until she gets it next to the desk. Its large leaves cover some of the counter, the tip of one tickles Ren’s arm.

While it doesn’t make Ren pay attention to her it was entertaining, and there’s another giant plant in the back she can push.

Moving the second plant provides a diminished return on enjoyment and now her legs feel funny from pushing huge plants around.

And well… The stool doesn’t help. After all it’s a small chair used for tending to flowers, and speaking of flowers here comes one now. 

Akechi grabs Ren by the leg and Ren looks at her for what feels like the first time that day. Resting her head on Ren’s thigh, she looks back.

“You’re calm,” Akechi drawls.

A look flits across Ren’s face. A shadow over the eyes, a pout to her lower lip. Akechi can’t think of a word for that expression. The expression and the inability to name it piss her off.

“Got a problem with that?” Ren asks, tilting her head.

Keeping her gaze locked with Ren’s she slides her hands up Ren’s legs. It doesn’t take her long to hit the hem of Ren’s dress and keep going. As long as Ren makes that face she won’t stop.

Her eyes itch a bit now, with all the intensity she’s been levelling at Ren so she relents _only_ so she can focus on what’s important. Like Ren’s thighs. She grabs the hem of the dress and holds it up, only for Ren to yank it over Akechi’s head.

She’s not wearing safety shorts.

Idle kisses over Ren’s hip bones and tummy pudge can only sate her for so long. Bracing her hands on the backs of Ren’s legs, Akechi takes the hem of Ren’s pants between her teeth and tugs.

“Goro?” Ren squeaks, distant through the fabric.

“Hmm?” Akechi hums over Ren’s mons.

Before Ren can brooker more protest she rains kisses just shy of her stiffening clit. Moving her lips down, down, down.

Pruning-minded.

Akechi’s in a creative mood, and her canvas isn’t at the best angle. 

Hauling a leg over her shoulder she shoves Ren back until she bumps into the desk and her other leg reflexively falls opener. And Akechi holds Ren open with her thumbs, giving her ample space to work so she can

Garden-headed.

Can… Take Ren apart petal by petal. She works from the outside in. Taking the outermost lobe in her mouth, with some tongue, with some teeth.

Loves me.

And pulls. Ren’s belly trembles with a soft giggle, be it from ticklish nerves or Akechi’s antics. But Akechi is nothing if not thorough. Then she moves on, again avoiding Ren’s clit and keeping her teeth out of it this time.

Loves me not.

And pulls. More gently for a more delicate part. Ren is quiet but Akechi can feel her dam breaking, in the flex of her stomach, and more literally in the thick nectar oozing from her-

Loves me.

Akechi tears a glove off and traces one two three fingers along Ren. Just to get a feel.

Loves me.

To get a taste a smell. Akechi breathes in so deep colours bloom behind her closed lids and her shoulders move with the force of it. It feels akin to admiring soil freshly turned, rich, alive. 

Loves me.

Ren cradles her head through the dress. She’d give anything to see what face Ren is making now, but luckily it doesn’t require so much as _anything_. She flips Ren’s dress up to the light of heat lamps and outside air that serves as a reminder of Ren’s pleasure cooling on her face. 

For a moment the strain on her legs and the cum on her face has her approaching the vicinity of an emotion they call bashful. The drone of passerby walking and chatting in the main passage is loud at that moment. Akechi looks through the foliage to see several people walk by, none of them paying Rafflesia any mind. Not that there’s anything to pay mind to, Akechi’s well hidden by the plants.

Ren on the other hand.

Akechi grins crookedly up at her. “Well?”

“Make it quick,” Ren grumbles, looking at Akechi through her fingers. 

So she dives in, planting her tongue and letting Ren swallow her. All at once her eyes flutter shut and her thighs quake and she has to stifle a groan against Ren. For a length she’s rendered incapable of higher so lost is Akechi consuming her fruit in the arbour. 

Two hands hold her head, bringing her back to earth. Loathe as she is to rush, unlike Ren Akechi has an actual deadline. 

While she adds more direction and focus to her actions. Engulfing Ren’s clit with her mouth and only parting with a slow torturous suck. Lavishing the swollen bud with affection until Ren doubles over and hugs Akechi so tight it’s hard to move. A quiet but constant cry thrumming in the air around them. 

For no reason at all, Akechi parts the foliage hiding them and holds it open while giving Ren a long obscene lick.

Ren’s eyes go wide, before she can scold her, Akechi slides her fingers into Ren. It’s a difficult angle to work at, and each individual muscle fibre feels like it’s on fire with strain of her thrusting. 

To shake things up, Akechi wraps her right arm around Ren’s waist and shoves her. Only a bit, so she’s only a bit closer to knocking over the plants which is a bit closer to the entrance of the shop which is a bit closer to the main passage.

A quiet litany of ‘don’t you dare!’s and ‘quit it!’s spill from Ren’s pretty lips whenever Akechi pulls a move like that, each one growing in perverse elation. Each one fueling something in Akechi.

Ren knows what she’s doing. 

Fingers occupied and mouth full, she drinks from the hot orchard between Ren’s legs. Between her teeth a stiff rosebud, Akechi bites and uses all her strength to keep her arm going while the other reigns in Ren’s thrashing.

Unfortunately there comes a time she must pull away for a lack of air. In the meantime admiring the sight before her. The lobes of Ren’s flower flutter in the open air, stained with the evidence of her joy and Akechi’s efforts. Friction from the vigorous fucking Akechi bestowed upon her has rendered her folds puffy with a beautiful deep flush. And it makes her feel so so-

Suddenly she’s yanked away by a harsh hand and hauled under the desk with an astounding force. When the red in her vision clears she sees Ren straightening her dress and dusting off her apron before facing whatever customer has walked in.

“Hello dear.”

Akechi wipes her hand on Ren’s leg and gets kicked for it.

“A bouquet for my wife,” the customer elaborates, “she’s got a sensitive nose. Is there… Can you account for that?”

There’s a silence as Ren presumably nods and gets to work.

Akechi watches Ren flit about the flower shop, gathering the necessary blossoms with a surgical hand and expert focus. She moves like she’s every bit the ascetic pure flower girl that she appears. Akechi doesn’t know if she’d be more pissed off if people knew or didn’t.

She doesn’t know how long she spends under the counter wishing death upon the current customer, but eventually they leave. Akechi immediately rushes out, hitting her shoulder on the desk so hard in her haste she nearly knocks it over. 

“Are you hurt?” 

“I’m fine,” Akechi murmurs absently.

“Is the desk hurt?” Ren asks without missing a beat.

Akechi pointedly slides a hand under Ren’s dress in lieu of a response. Idly counting the bumps of her ribs then stroking down to the jut of her pelvis, Ren twitches every time. Even with Akechi trying to account for Ren being ticklish. 

For a fraction of a second the silence is unbearable.

“Still?” Ren raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah?” Akechi asks, resting her hands on Ren’s waist.

“You wouldn’t,” Ren says in a tone that is equal parts dismissive and goading.

Akechi knows Ren knows what she’s doing. 

She’d stopped listening the moment it’d been implied that Akechi ‘wouldn’t’ _anything_. In this situation she doesn’t know what she allegedly would not. What matters is that it is wrong, and to prove that it’s wrong Akechi picks an action and overcommits. 

“Goro!” Ren screeches when Akechi surges forth, pinning her back to the desk. 

“Yeah?” Akechi tries not to smile.

“What if there’s people?”

“There is people,” Akechi says nonchalantly.

“No there isn’t!” Ren giggles, batting Akechi’s hands away. In stark contrast to her hands, Ren’s legs wrap around her waist, ankles locking at the small of Akechi’s back. 

“Tons of them.” Akechi goes on, trying to hold back a laugh, "watching flower girl get it.”

With a devilish grin Akechi hooks Ren’s legs over her shoulders for… no reason. It’s kind of weird but it’s funny but it’s

Fun. 

The desk squeals bloody murder under the weight of all this… fooling around.

“Don’t think flower girl’s the focus here,” Ren murmurs.

The laugh evaporates instantly.

“She is,” Akechi retorts quietly, but with all the urgency she can muster.

“Whatever,” Ren grumbles, looking away.

“She- you are.”

Fingers tangle in her hair, abruptly twisting her head to the side and yanking her down until Ren’s breath is hot on her ear and-

“ _Ah!_ ” Ren moans theatrically, shy of overpowering the clamour of the underground mall, but very loud from where Akechi is.

It’s comical. A gauche hyperbole of… something. 

It also makes Akechi’s cheeks very warm. 

“What are you doing?” Akechi mumbles slowly, scrunching her eyebrows. 

“Ahh! Akechi fuck me!” Ren squeals with mischievous glee. Wriggling on the counter and hypnotically rocking herself against Akechi. Grinning maniacally with each thrust as her moans grow in mock rapture but very real volume.

“Fucking _shut up!_ ” Akechi growls, slapping a palm over Ren’s lips.

Even without her mouth, when Ren looks her through long lashes curved sweet as candy in a way that melts Akechi’s heart it’s all the same. She relents and takes her hand away.

For a moment her hands freeze in the void, floating around Ren’s face while an odd stiffness wells in her heart. Morphing into a sharp sting when Ren smiles at her, she can’t take it.

Akechi slams her lost hands on the desk on either side of Ren’s head and fucks her hips against Ren, pressing until half the desk is tipping off the ground then abruptly pulls back, the desk clattering loudly against the concrete floor and echoing out into the main hall. She wants to do it again.

They’re being so, _so_ , bad. It’s the most fun Akechi’s ever had.

A loud buzz and rattle breaks Akechi out of the reverie. Ren’s phone lights up with a message but more important her phone lights up with the time, which is approaching the hour which means her appointment which means...

Akechi’s body goes slack and she looks back at Ren.

Ren’s gaze holds the heat of a star. Ren’s gaze can render diamonds from stone. Now that gaze is on Akechi. Ren stares at her, and stares at her, and stares at her. 

“You have to go?”

Akechi nods and looks away.

Keeping a hand on Akechi’s cheek Ren reaches back, far enough that Akechi fears she’ll flop off the desk. Beyond the desk rests some large flower pots, Akechi watches Ren’s neck and collarbones flex as she strains to reach the flowers.

After several cat-like swats Ren comes back to safety with her prize in tow, a white carnation. Chilly fingers comb through her sweaty hair, Ren’s cool skin both soothes and exacerbates the unbearable heat residing in Akechi’s face and ears.

In her heart.

Ren brushes her hair behind her ears, as much as she can at least since her unruly mane doesn’t fit like that. It doesn’t fit like that because Akechi grew it like that, her ears look too large otherwise. Before she can shake her hair loose Ren tucks the flower over her ear then rests her hand on Akechi’s free cheek. 

That hand got cold in its absence. Akechi places her hand over Ren’s, she would kiss her if she wasn’t so busy staring. A leg slides off her shoulder, Akechi gently lowers the other one.

It goes dim as Akechi grabs a large leaf nearby and uses it to shield them from the light and the world at large, if only a little, and takes that kiss. She coaxes Ren’s mouth open with ease and slides her tongue in, wishing all the world for time to stop. If only a little.

But when Ren’s hands go from her hair to her arms to inside her sleeves to sliding under her bra like she’s just as skin hungry as Akechi is, and Akechi breaks away. If not now then it won’t be ever.

“Um,” she says eloquently. “My appointment, uh.” 

Akechi looks away then looks back at Ren.

“Are you… When ….?” 

Akechi hides her face against Ren’s neck.

“I’m off in an hour,” Ren says patiently.

That information helps, there’s a part that comes next and Akechi struggles to bring words into formation when Ren pushes her back. Just a bit.

“Pinky,” Ren chirps. 

Akechi doesn’t get the clue until Ren sticks her own out, she follows suit and Ren laces her pinky around hers.

“Piiinky,” Ren chirps again.

Akechi squints at her for a moment before giving Ren her other pinky. To which Ren immediately hooks her pinky around that one as well and yanks Akechi in. In a flash there’s a brush of lips across hers and the squeeze of legs around her waist before Ren shoves her away.

“See you later.”

Before she’s fully got a grasp on what just happened, she’s facing the main hall and away from Ren with a pack of moist towelettes tucked in her shirt pocket.

When she returns to the flower shop in an hour, Ren looks first to the flower on her ear before looking at _her_. 

It’d been a strange meeting with the client but they’d never mentioned the accessory. It’s normal for there to be a clamour around Akechi, especially in Shibuya. Today the crowd seemed more charged than usual, though that could have been her imagination.

But when she sees Ren seeing her, it’s all worth it.


End file.
